


Per amore dell'X-Burner

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: PWP nel periodo in cui Tsuna è prigioniero di Spanner nella base dei Millefiore.[SpannerxTsuna].





	Per amore dell'X-Burner

Per amore dell'X-Burner  
  


Tsuna socchiuse gli occhi, intravedeva attraverso le palpebre le luci al neon sparse sul soffitto che gli ferivano le pupille.

< Dove sono? > si chiese.

Girò la testa di lato sentendo qualcosa di morbido sotto il capo, intravide dei tubi a batté le palpebre. Strinse le dita di una mano sul futon e aggrottò la fronte facendo pressione, i muscoli gli diedero delle fitte continue e ripetute che lo fecero mugolare.

< Ho combattuto contro i Mosca ... > ricordò.

Provò a muovere le gambe e le sentì formicolare, deglutì e sgranò gli occhi mettendosi seduto di scatto.

< Gli altri! >

Avvertí qualcosa di gelido appoggiato contro la sua tempia.

Si voltò lentamente sentendo il fiato mancare e una sensazione di freddo alla base della schiena. Sgranò gli occhi castani vedendo un giovane puntargli una pistola contro la tempia, fece per alzare le mani e senti una catena tintinnare, una manetta gli cingeva uno dei polsi. Tsuna deglutì rimanendo immobile, guardando fisso verso il giovane uomo.

"Ti sei svegliato, Vongola" disse con voce atona il biondo. I suoi capelli corti tendevano al riccio e un ciuffo gli ricadeva al lato del viso. Tsuna si rispecchiava nelle sue iridi azzurro ghiaccio, le palpebre erano calate a metà.

< Questa voce... é la stessa di Lambo adulto > associò Tsuna.

"Cosa ... faccio qui?" domandò, con tono tremante.

Fece scorrere lo sguardo lungo la stanza intravedendo fili elettrici e tubi dell'acqua, oltre la schiena dello sconosciuto c'era un tavolo da lavoro di cui Tsuna intravedeva una porzione coperta da degli occhialoni da saldatore arancioni. Il suo rapitore ne indossava un paio identico sul capo.

"In questo momento sei disperso in azione. Chiaro?" domandò il biondo con voce atona e un forte accento straniero.

Tsuna spalancò gli occhi, mentre l'altro continuava a tenerlo sotto tiro. < È la voce che ho sentito da Mosca! >.

Il rapitore lo guardò cercare di strisciare indietro, il lenzuolo scivolò lasciando scoperto il corpo del giovane che indossava solo dei boxer umidi, azzurri con dei pallini bianchi.

Strinse i pugni attorno al futon, deglutì pesantemente guardando la pistola dell'altro uomo e lanciò un'occhiata alla manetta legata ad una catena, fissata di fianco a sé.

< Le pillole per l'X-Burner sono nei pantaloni > pensò.

Passò lo sguardo dalla pistola agli occhi gelidi dell'uomo ripetutamente.

"Tu ... controllavi i Mosca?" chiese, titubante.

Spanner gli guardò il ventre piatto, l'accenno di muscoli e la pelle leggermente abbronzata. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e lo guardò in viso.

"Vestito in quel modo ti prenderai un raffreddore. Se ti dimostri tranquillo, ti potrei offrire un po' di the caldo" gli propose.

Tsuna batté le palpebre e si rilassò leggermente sedendosi a gambe incrociate, annuì.

"Ti ... ringrazio" rispose, perplesso.

Spanner si alzò in piedi e mise la pistola alla cintola, dalla bocca gli usciva un bastoncino di plastica bianca. Raggiunse un altro tavolo di metallo, ne prese una tuta da lavoro come la sua con una mano e con l'altra teneva una tazza blu. Tornò da Tsuna e s'inginocchiò accanto a lui. Gli gettò i vestiti al fianco del futon e gli porse la tazza, da cui si alzava un filo di fumo.

Tsuna s'infilò i vestiti, gli ricadevano larghi sui fianchi e sulle gambe lasciando per metà scoperto il petto acerbo. Prese la tazza dalle mani, le dita gli tremavano leggermente e deglutì.

"Potrei riavere i miei, di vestiti?" tentò.

Spanner negò con il capo e indicò sopra di sé il soffitto di metallo a blocchi, dove su un filo erano appesi.

"Sono bagnati. Sei caduto in acqua durante lo scontro" ribatté secco.

Si sporse in avanti e gli guardò la tazza.

"Bevi, ti riscalderà" ordinò. Il the era verde intenso, rifletteva il viso di Sawada.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il tatuaggio sul collo.

"E' the verde. Se sei giapponese dovrebbe piacerti".

Tsuna strinse la tazza tra le dita tremanti, soffiò leggermente e ne bevve qualche sorso guardando di sottecchi l'uomo.

< Devo trovare il modo di tornare dai miei amici > si disse.

Abbassò la tazza, si umettò le labbra stringendo le gambe incrociate.

"Da quel che ho capito sai chi sono, quindi ...".

Guardò a destra e sinistra, deglutì stringendo con più forza la tazza.

"Perché ... perché sono qui?".

Sopra un bidone metallico c'erano appoggiate le sue cuffie, i suoi guanti, l'anello e il portafortuna di Kyoko.

Uno Strauss Mosca alto fino al ginocchio di Spanner avanzò nella stanza, con il braccio teso in avanti, le dita puntate contro Tsuna.

"Non capisco come mai anche la taglia S ti stia troppo grande" sussurrò tra sé e sé Spanner, fissando Sawada.

Tsuna guardò verso l'anello ed il portafortuna di Kyoko, lanciò un'occhiata al Mosca e strisciò lentamente verso la direzione del bidone, sentendo la catenella delle manette tintinnare piano.

< Devo raggiungere quelli, per iniziare > si disse.

"Tu ... non sembri come gli altri Millefiore" tentò di nuovo.

Il Mosca gli diede un calcio facendolo piegare in due e gli puntò le dita alla fronte.

"Non fraintendere la tua situazione, Vongola".

Tsuna emise un lamento nascondendosi il capo con le mani, chiuse gli occhi con forza rannicchiandosi su se stesso.

"Voglio solo sapere chi sei!" gridò, con tono alto e squillante.

Spanner mugolò e fece un cenno con la testa, il Mosca abbassò la mano con un gesto meccanico.

"Non è completo vero? La tua mossa finale" cambiò discorso.

Succhiò rumorosamente il suo lecca-lecca.

"Da quello che ho visto, non era ben bilanciata e non hai sparato a piena potenza.

Giusto?" domandò.

Si piegò e raccolse la tazza, il contenuto si era rovesciato sul futon.

Tsuna alzò lo sguardo, si mise nuovamente seduto sulle ginocchia e si grattò la guancia.

"L'X-burner?" chiese.

Negò con il capo ridacchiando nervosamente, una patina di sudore freddo gli pizzicava la base del collo.

"Non credo di essere in grado di gestirlo del tutto" ammise.

Spanner arrossí, si tolse il lecca-lecca dalla bocca e fece un ampio sorriso.

"X... Burner?" chiese con voce tremante.

Le sue iridi si tinsero di riflessi verde-acqua.

"Sì, l'X-Burner".

Tsuna accennò un sorriso poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia, le maniche larghe della tuta gli ricadevano oltre le dita sottili.

"Tu ... potresti aiutarmi?" tentò.

Lanciò un'altra occhiata verso il bidone, guardando oltre il Mosca con le dita tese e strinse le labbra.

< Anche se è dei Millefiore mi ha salvato la vita, forse se gli spiego la situazione mi lascerà tornare dai miei amici > si disse.

"Non credevo che sarebbe stato così forte. Se fossi stato alla guida del King Mosca, a quest'ora sarei stato spedito nello spazio" scherzò Spanner.

"Guidare? Intendi il Mosca?!" gridò preoccupato Tsuna.

"Sì, ero alla guida del primo Mosca che hai abbattuto" gli rispose con tono gentile.

Giocherellò con il bastoncino di plastica del lecca-lecca.

"Sono grato di averlo potuto vedere con i miei occhi".

"A-avevo capito che dentro i Mosca non ci fosse nessuno" biascicò Tsuna.

Spanner assottigliò gli occhi.

"Pensavo di non ferire nessuno" continuò Tsuna. Le iridi di Spanner tornarono azzurre e corrugò la fronte.

"Non è normale disfarsi dei propri nemici?" domandò.

Tsuna sobbalzò e agitò freneticamente le mani davanti a sé, facendo ondeggiare sia le maniche larghe che la catena della manetta.

"Non farei mai una cosa del genere!" esclamò, con tono acuto.

Spanner spalancò bocca e occhi, si sporse fino ad avvicinare il suo viso a quello dell'altro. Gli fece un ampio sorriso.

"Sei strano. Questo ti rende ancora più interessante" disse eccitato.

Tsuna arrossì deglutendo appena, accennò un sorriso nervoso poggiando le mani sul futon umido.

"Ahem ... anche tu sei particolare ...".

Deglutì guardando gli occhi chiari dell'altro, era ad un palmo dal suo volto.

"Non ... non mi hai detto come ti chiami" tentò, di nuovo.

L'altro giovane gettò indietro la testa e fece una serie di mormorii.

"Ci ho pensato, sai?" domandò. Si raddrizzò, sedendosi per terra di botto.

"Il motivo per cui l'X-Burner non è stabile è perché si crea uno sbilancio nell'equilibrio tra la Fiamma sinistra e quella destra". Incrociò le braccia, indicò da una parte con il lecca-lecca rosa e dall'altra con l'indice.

Tsuna mugolò poco convinto, annuì lentamente passandosi la mano tra i capelli e lanciò un'occhiata nuovamente al bidone con sopra le sue cose, sospirò guardando il Mosca e strinse le labbra.

"Tu sapresti regolarle?" provò.

Spanner si rimise il lecca-lecca in bocca.

"Mi piacciono i giapponesi e il Giappone stesso perché sono molto avanti nella robotica. Il the verde è misterioso" sussurrò con voce seducente.

Mise le mani sul futon. "Però il mio primo interesse è la tecnica di Vongola Decimo". Aggiunse con voce roca.

Sorrise.

"So che per regolare l'X-Burner dovresti ottenere una perfetta simmetria applicando una specie di schema. E sì, posso farlo io. Lo completerò per te" promise.

Aumentò il sorriso, lasciando intravedere il lecca-lecca che rotolava sulla sua lingua.

Tsuna strinse i denti grattandosi la guancia con espressione perplessa, incrociò le gambe sentendole pulsare e i bordi della tuta di Spanner gli coprirono i piedi.

"Conoscevi il me di questo tempo?" tentò.

Guardò verso il gancio della catena delle manette, si voltò verso il Gola in miniatura e strinse le labbra.

< Devo recuperare le mie cose e raggiungere gli altri il prima possibile, ma come faccio? > si chiese.

Il Mosca tirò fuori dalla sua testa un bicchiere di coca-cola gelata e glielo porse, dentro c'erano dei pezzi di ghiaccio. La porse a Tsuna, una cannuccia al suo interno ondeggiava.

"Penso che io mi debba mettere subito al lavoro" disse Spanner. Sbatté le mani sulle ginocchia, si alzò, diede le spalle al ragazzino e si diresse verso un computer portatile appoggiato per terra.

Tsuna batté le palpebre, emise un breve sospiro e si massaggiò il capo guardando i propri vestiti umidi appesi, abbassò lo sguardo verso le proprie cose e si allungò leggermente verso l'anello. Il Mosca alzò le dita di una mano puntandogliele contro, Tsuna alzò le mani impallidendo e sudando freddo ed il Mosca gli avvicinò maggiormente il bicchiere di cola. Tsuna deglutì, lo afferrò con una mano e vide i lanciarazzi del Mosca alzarsi appena, bevve qualche sorso di coca sentendo il liquido pungergli la lingua, chiuse gli occhi umidi e svuotò il bicchiere d'un sorso.

Spanner si avvicinò un microscopio, mise sulla base un microchip e afferrò un saldatore. Si mise gli occhiali e saldò alcuni componenti.

Il Mosca fissava Tsuna, la sua figura rifletteva nelle sue lenti rosso scuro.

Tolse da una spalla un lecca-lecca, staccò la plastica trasparente che lo copriva, era rosa dalla forma di zoccolo di cavallo come quello di Spanner. Mosca glielo mise in bocca a forza.

"Voglio avvisarti di non provocare Irie Shoici" disse Spanner. Si sollevò gli occhiali e si voltò.

Si alzò in piedi e si avviò verso Tsuna.

"L'ho capito quando partecipai al torneo internazionale di robotica per scuole superiori, Soichi è un vero genio".

Si sedette davanti a Sawada.

"E' sempre stato in grado di vedere il quadro completo" mormorò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli, era coperta da un guanto grigio.

Tsuna mugolò stringendo in mano il lecca lecca, lo tolse dalle proprie labbra, un filo sottile di saliva collegava il dolcetto alla bocca socchiusa e umida del ragazzino.

"Conosci anche Irie?" chiese, con voce impastata.

Batté le palpebre, leccò il lecca lecca e ne succhiò una delle estremità facendo scorrere la punta della lingua sul dolcetto.

Spanner si tolse la casacca e la gettò per terra, passandosi il braccio sulla fronte sudata, detergendola.

"E' uno dei capi qui dentro".

Tsuna annuì, percepiva il capo pesante e succhiò una delle estremità del lecca lecca voluttuosamente, percepì dei brividi lungo la schiena e alzò il capo esponendo il collo.

"E tu cosa sei?" tentò ancora.

Mosca premette la mano sulla schiena di Tsuna e lo bloccò a terra a faccia in giù.

Tsuna gemette puntellandosi con le ginocchia, strofinò il petto in terra allungando il collo e il lecca lecca gli scivolò leggermente fuori dalle labbra schiuse.

Spanner strinse le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi, mentre il Gola abbassava i pantaloni di Tsuna.

Tsuna avvampò socchiudendo gli occhi, allungò le mani verso il bidone davanti a sé; ne vedeva tre che ondeggiavano. Mosse le mani facendo ondeggiare la catena che gli legava uno dei polsi, mugolò e succhiò la punta del lecca lecca.

Spanner si sfilò le scarpe e i pantaloni, appoggiò la testa di Tsuna sulle sue ginocchia e gli rimise il lecca-lecca totalmente in bocca. Gli sbottonò la casacca e gliela sfilò.

Tsuna alzò leggermente il capo, gli occhi castani erano vacui. Leccò ripetutamente il lecca-lecca inumidendolo, ne prese in bocca l'estremità succhiando e allargò leggermente le ginocchia.

"C ... cosa?".

Spanner lo sollevò e lo mise seduto, gli mise delle lenti a contatto sugli occhi.

"Devi imparare a resistere agli effetti estremi dell'X-Burner, sembra che nessuno te lo abbia mai insegnato" sussurrò. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli e se lo appoggiò contro il petto nudo.

Tsuna batté le palpebre, gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle con gentilezza e alzò il capo guardando la figura dell'uomo, la intravedeva sfocata.

"Effetti?" bisbigliò.

Le sue iridi si tinsero leggermente di arancio e Spanner si tolse il suo lecca-lecca dalla bocca. Aspettò che Tsuna avesse succhiato per metà il suo e gli baciò il collo.

Tsuna gettò indietro il capo arrossendo, strinse leggermente le spalle di Spanner deglutendo un po' di saliva, la sentiva dolce e frizzante.

"Che ... fai?" sussurrò.

Spanner gli accarezzò i fianchi con dolcezza e gli baciò lo zigomo.

Mosca raggiunse un tavolino, prese un contenitore di cibo e lo mise nel microonde nella sua pancia con movimenti meccanici.

Tsuna allungò una mano oltre le spalle di Spanner, la mosse a vuoto un paio di volte e rilassò le gambe, che ricaddero larghe sul futon.

< Devo raggiungere gli altri > pensò.

Mosse la testa sentendola pesante, alzò il capo guardando Spanner con gli occhi castani dilatati e liquidi.

Spanner lo sdraiò sotto di sé ed iniziò a baciargli il petto e il collo. Osservò Tsuna succhiare il lecca-lecca fino a finirlo. Gli tolse lo stecchino di plastica e lo baciò sulle labbra più volte.

Tsuna schiuse le labbra, boccheggiò su quelle dell'altro e si sporse in avanti stringendogli le spalle con forza.

"N ... on ..." biascicò.

Provò a muovere le gambe sentendole formicolare, dimenò la schiena e mosse il capo vedendo Spanner offuscato.

Spanner lo sollevò, stringendolo per le spalle ossute e si sdraiò, mettendoselo sulla pancia seduto.

Tsuna emise uno strilletto, appoggiò di scatto le mani sul petto di Spanner e scosse il capo riuscendo a metterlo a fuoco. Arrossì completamente, si rizzò di scatto e ricadde all'indietro, mugolò e deglutì mettendosi seduto.

"Cosa mi hai dato?" esclamò, con tono isterico.

Spanner sbatté le palpebre.

"Lo stesso che prendo io, una ricetta fatta da me" rispose.

Mosca puntò le dita contro Tsuna e lanciò un getto d'acqua, lo travolse, bagnandolo interamente. I boxer umidi gli aderirono al basso ventre.

Spanner sentì il giovinetto tossire rumorosamente.

Tsuna si passò ripetutamente le mani tra i capelli arruffati, si voltò verso il Mosca stringendo i pugni.

"Ma sei matto?!" strillò.

Il Mosca gli puntò contro le armi e Tsuna alzò le mani lanciando uno strillo, saltò all'indietro finendo contro Spanner. Gli strinse un braccio, alzò il capo arrossendo e deglutì.

"Non so ancora chi sei e stai facendo un sacco di cose assurde!" borbottò.

Il giovane dai capelli biondi gli afferrò il mento e gli premette la fronte sulla sua.

"Mi chiamo Spanner" si presentò. Gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi schiudendo le labbra, il sapore di quelle di Spanner era dolce come il lecca-lecca. Chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi contro l'altro e lo baciò a propria volta.

Spanner gli accarezzò lentamente l'inguine, la pelle del ragazzino si faceva sempre più calda e bollente. Fece scivolare la sua lingua nella bocca dell'altro, approfondendo il bacio.

Tsuna spalancò la bocca gemendo, si rilassò contro Spanner e sentì il sapore zuccherino del lecca lecca riempirgli la bocca. Le iridi scintillarono d'arancio, spinse Spanner steso con foga e lo baciò leccandogli le labbra dal sapore dolce.

Spanner gli passò le gambe intorno alla vita e si strofinò contro di lui, baciandolo ripetutamente con una serie di ansiti di piacere.

Tsuna si scostò prendendo aria, il petto magro si alzava e abbassava affannosamente, batté ripetutamente le palpebre e si leccò le labbra.

"E' così buono ..." biascicò.

Spanner gli abbassò i boxer e mostrò il collo, ansimando.

"Devi perdere il controllo per controllarlo davvero. Sei troppo sicuro di te, spesso". Si morse le labbra fino ad arrossarle.

Tsuna scese strofinando il naso contro il collo dell'altro, sentiva la testa pesante e una sensazione di vuoto attorno a sé. Mosse le mani sentendo il futon, continuò a muoverle toccando il petto di Spanner con dita tremanti.

"Devo trasmettere sicurezza agli altri, fargli sapere che vinceremo" mormorò, con tono roco.

Rialzò il capo, gli occhi marroni scintillavano di arancio intenso.

< Che strano. Non ho i guanti, né le pillole, ma sento la stessa sensazione della Fiamma dell'ultima volontà >.

Spanner si abbassò i boxer e sporse in avanti il bacino, gli accarezzò la schiena con una mano e con l'altra iniziò a strofinarsi il membro.

"Perfezionerò l'X-Burner, non potrai perdere".

Tsuna lo guardò negli occhi, socchiuse le labbra sentendo la tensione del proprio corpo crescere.

"Spanner ..." sussurrò.

Si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, spinse in avanti ripetutamente il bacino sentendo le gambe tremare e il proprio corpo nudo scosso da brividi d'eccitazione e freddo insieme.

< Cosa sto facendo? > si chiese.

Il giovane gli portò le dita alle labbra e gliele accarezzò.

"Devi decidere cosa fare e controllare ciò che desideri. Devi trovare un equilibrio già così" gli disse.

Tsuna schiuse le labbra, umettò la punta delle dita di Spanner con gli occhi socchiusi, abbassò lentamente il capo leccandole voluttuosamente e gli strinse i fianchi.

< Voglio tornare dai miei amici ... > pensò.

Succhiò le dita di Spanner fino a renderle bagnate, scese con la punta della lingua lungo il palmo dell'altro sentendolo ruvido e dolciastro.

< Voglio ancora questo sapore dolce ... >.

Spanner gli accarezzò i glutei e lo penetrò con l'indice lentamente. Gli prese la mano e se la portò al membro, poggiandocela contro.

Tsuna s'inarcò all'indietro e strinse il pugno attorno all'erezione dell'altro, la sentì premere contro il palmo e avvampò baciando le labbra dolci di Spanner.

< Devi decidere cosa fare e controllare ciò che desideri > si ripeté.

Strofinò la mano contro l'erezione di Spanner, gli mordicchiò il labbro sentendo le tempie pulsare.

Spanner si strusciò contro la sua mano. Avvampò e gorgogliò, venendo.

Tsuna ritirò la mano umida di sperma, se la portò alla bocca e la leccò spingendosi verso Spanner, gorgogliò gettando il capo all'indietro e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi. Sentì il dito dentro di sé arcuarsi e venne a propria volta, sporcando leggermente il proprio petto e il vestito dell'altro.

Spanner abbassò la mano.

"Per un minorenne penso sia sufficiente" mormorò a fatica.

Tsuna ricadde su di lui, socchiuse gli occhi sentendoli pesanti e deglutì accennando un sorriso.

"Seguirò i tuoi consigli, Spanner-san" sussurrò.

Spanner se lo appoggiò contro e gli baciò la testa.

"Questo è solo l'inizio" gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

 


End file.
